Eternal Guardian/Script
Five years after Rhea's disappearance, a letter that she wrote prior to that battle has surfaced. The mysterious message raises more questions than it answers... Before Battle Silver Snow - Azure Moon - Verdant Wind Reception Hall | Daytime * Claude: Here you are, Teach. Take a look at this. (Claude displays a scroll) * Claude: I found it in Rhea's room. It's addressed to you. * Byleth: ** (option 1) Did you enter her room on your own? ** (option 2) Did you look through her room on your own? * Claude: Well, I know it's not necessarily fair to Rhea, but there's no way I wasn't going to take a look. I thought I might find some valuable information. Or even some treasures that could be useful for the coming war! In the end...all I found was that letter. I obviously couldn't read it before you did. Go ahead. I'm sick with curiosity. (Byleth nods and opens the letter) * Rhea: Dear child... I have little time, and so I will keep this brief. I asked you to take care of things should something happen, but I wished to make myself useful as well. I left a treasure at the Holy Tomb. Please take it. However, note that I set a bit of a trap to prevent thieves from stealing it. Please take ample precautions so that you are not harmed when you retrieve it. May Sothis protect you... -Rhea * Claude: Her handwriting is messy. She must have written it right before that battle five years ago. That treasure... If it belongs to Rhea, there's no doubt that it has great value. It would be bad if some thief managed to sneak off with it. Let's go and get it, Teach! * Byleth: ** (option 1) Let's go. (To Paralogue Battle) ** (option 2) Not now. (Return to preparations) (Option 1) * Claude: Great! But...there's a trap there that might injure us? Huh. Just to be safe, there's a friend I'd like to invite as well. After all, who knows what lies ahead. (Option 2) * Claude: Wow. Even though Rhea left that special treasure behind just for you... Let me know if you change your mind, OK? I'll be around. Battle Silver Snow - Azure Moon - Verdant Wind * Claude: '''There's something there. Are those the devices that Rhea warned us about? At beginning of first turn * '''Claude: Those are the phantoms... And some of them are giving orders. Let's target those first. At the beginning of second turn * Claude: Giant monsters... It would be best to take care of whoever's controlling them straight away. When the first of the Phantom Generals is defeated * Claude: They may be phantoms, but they can still be harmed. Let's take out the other commanders! When a second Phantom General is defeated * Claude: Those giant monsters can still move, but they seem much weaker now. We should be able to finish them. At the end of the battle * Claude: Looks like we made it through the madhouse. So where's this treasure that Rhea mentioned? (Screen fades to black for a moment) * Claude: We finally found it. This must be...the treasure? Let's get out of here and take a look. After Battle Silver Snow - Azure Moon - Verdant Wind Knights Hall | Daytime * Claude: Good grief! Rhea's trap was more extensive than I expected. Could something like that really be a result of sorcery alone? I don't understand the structure at all... It certainly wasn't made quickly. * Byleth: ** (option 1) Was it made earlier? ** (option 2) What it there from the beginning? * Claude: I think so. That trap may have been built into the Holy Tomb when it was first constructed. In which case, there might have been another purpose for building it, other than just as a saint's tomb... Now I have even more questions for Rhea. I hope we reunite with her soon. However, we now have a salvaged treasure... It might be something incredible... The church kept some of the legendary weapons that were blessed by the goddess. This isn't something one just stumbles across. Anyway, it was entrusted to you, Teach. Do what you will with it. My curiosity has been satisfied for the time being, so maybe I'll return to my responsibilities... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts